Barcodes are used to represent information in a manner that can be easily and automatically read by machines referred to as barcode readers. Accordingly, bar codes are utilized for a variety of different purposes, which range from tracking and identifying inventory items to identifying persons. Barcodes can be implemented as single dimension barcodes or as multi-dimensional barcodes.
In any case, barcode readers, whether implemented as laser scanners, charge-coupled device (CCD) array scanners, or wand scanners, can read a barcode printed on a label. Generally, the barcode reader is able to read the barcode by passing a beam of light over the barcode. The scanner can determine the bars and the spaces between the bars based upon how much light is reflected from the barcode. Notably, barcode readers can scan a given target barcode anywhere from one time per second to over hundreds of times per second. Once the barcode has been read, the bar code scanner can process the raw data.